


A More Important Promise To Keep

by from_scarlet_to_pink



Series: That's What They Had Agreed On [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, I'm so sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_scarlet_to_pink/pseuds/from_scarlet_to_pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some promises are more important to keep than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A More Important Promise To Keep

They had promised each other to try to go on, should one of them die prematurely. Go on, live, try to find happiness.  
But they had also promised to always come back to each other. To never leave the other behind and run off to do something stupid (that last one had mostly applied to Sherlock).

Trying to adjust to life without Sherlock had taken a lot out of John.  
Mycroft, Lestrade, and Mrs Hudson, while all grieving themselves, were all trying to help in any way they could think of. Mycroft gave John space, Lestrade came by with food and beer, and Mrs Hudson took to checking in on him at least once a day to make sure he drank and ate. She also tried to tidy up once, but John had all but screeched at her and anyone else, for that matter, who even came close to touching Sherlock’s things.  
The skull on the mantle, the violin in the window, the experiments on the kitchen table. They all remained exactly as they had been. 

 

 

\-----------

 

 

It had been two weeks since Sherlock’s funeral when news spread about John Watson. 

Mrs Hudson had come up to the flat, trying once again to console John, maybe get him to have some soup, but he wasn’t there. All she found was a note lying on his armchair (‘That’s what people do, isn’t it? Leave a note?’). It read ‘I promised’.  
Starting to panic, Mrs Hudson called Mycroft. The older Holmes brother – correction, the only Holmes brother - had his people scan every CCTV camera feed until they found John Watson. The video showed him leaving Baker Street at shortly after dawn and move towards Regent’s Park.

About a year earlier, John and Sherlock had found themselves in the park after chasing a suspect in a case for NSY. The man had moved to attack John but even after all these years, John remembered his military training. Not that he had needed it. Sherlock, who had realised what was about to happen a second before John did, moved quickly to disarm the man and secure him until Lestrade and his team arrived. 

High on adrenaline, Sherlock had finally found the courage to admit his feelings for John right there in the park.  
It was the beginning of a great love affair. The beginning of a great love. 

Which is where Mycroft found John, sitting on a bench.  
Cold. Lifeless. With a smile on his lips.


End file.
